<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Endurance by justalittlefunky</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24686761">Endurance</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/justalittlefunky/pseuds/justalittlefunky'>justalittlefunky</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Overstimulation, Sex Toys, Smut, but Neji passes out at one point, nothing really happens</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:54:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,130</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24686761</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/justalittlefunky/pseuds/justalittlefunky</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Neji Hyuuga needs to take a “Sexual Endurance Test” to fully become a Jonin (don’t ask, okay? I was in a mood), but little does he know that the person who will be administering his test is none other than his crush, Shikamaru Nara.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hyuuga Neji/Nara Shikamaru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>72</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Endurance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I was putting off posting this for fricken’ AGES. I finished the entire thing in like, a night, but I didn’t wanna put in the effort of doing all the tagging and spacing and shit. I confuse myself sometimes. Anyway, enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I’m sorry, what?” Neji asked, wanting to make sure what he heard was correct.</p><p>   Sakura sighed before reluctantly repeating herself, trying her best to just be straightforward and not beat around the bush.</p><p>   “I said that you have to participate in a sexual endurance test,” she said, cringing at her own words. “All Jonin have to take it.”</p><p>   Neji could think of a few good reasons why Jonin would have to take a test like this, but the idea of it was still pretty absurd.</p><p>   “After you finish your Jonin Exams, come to the hospital. That is where the test will take place,” Sakura explained, letting out a breath she didn’t know she was holding.</p><p>   “Okay,” Neji responded calmly, but in reality, he felt like screaming.</p><p> </p><p>   The day after the Jonin Exams had finished, Neji passing with flying colors, the brunette made his way to the Konoha Hospital. He felt extremely rigid as he walked through the entrance of the big building, immediately spotting Sakura talking to the woman at the front desk. The front desk lady stopped talking to Sakura for a moment, tilting her head to the side to look at Neji before saying something to the pinkette in front of her, making said pinkette turn around. Her eyes landed on Neji and she smiled, waving him over. Neji almost stumbled over to where Sakura was. If he was being honest, Neji had never been this nervous in his life. He had some idea of what to expect from a “sexual endurance test,” but things could go completely different from what he was thinking. In short, he was preparing for the worst. But he had to be strong. He was a Hyuuga, after all. Hyuuga’s had to be strong.</p><p>   Sakura seemed to notice that Neji’s nerves were kicking him in the ass and smiled at him sympathetically, putting a hand on his shoulder.</p><p>   “Don’t worry, Neji,” she comforted, squeezing his shoulder reassuringly, “it’ll be over before you know it.”</p><p>   Neji made a noise, just to acknowledge her. In truth, he hadn’t actually heard what she had said. He was too busy thinking about how all this was gonna go to even think about listening to what she said.</p><p>   Sakura led Neji into the hospital, walking down a few halls in complete silence until they reached a room. It looked the same as every other room in the hospital, but there was a small sign that read “Sexual Endurance Testing Room” on the wall next to the door. Sakura looked up at the blinking red light that rested above the door, making a quiet “tsk” sound.</p><p>   “There’s a test being administered right now, so you’ll have some time to prepare,” Sakura commented, finally breaking the silence between them. “Please sit on that bench over there.”</p><p>   Sakura pointed at the small bench that was placed against the wall directly across from the testing room. Neji looked at it for a moment, simply gazing at the seat, but eventually made his way over and sat down. Once he was seated, Sakura knocked on the door to the room. A few seconds went by before a woman poked her head out the door, looked at Sakura, then at Neji, and then closed the door. During the short time that the door was open, Neji heard something from inside the room. Something short and high-pitched, but it was cut off by the door being shut. Neji was now shifting in his seat.</p><p>   Some minutes went by as the people in the room presumably brought the current test to a close before a man walked out of the room followed by a nurse. The man’s face, although Neji only saw it for a second, was red and flushed as if he’d been soaking in a hot spring for too long. He walked in a way that made it look like he was in pain. His breathing was rough and heavy, audible in the quiet hallway. All in all, he didn’t look so good. It made Neji wonder what they had done to him. Neji was now tapping his finger against the bench.</p><p>   “Alright, we’re ready for him,” the same woman that had poked her head out the door earlier appeared in the now partially open doorway.</p><p>   Sakura nodded at the woman before turning to Neji, giving him one last smile before motioning for him to enter the room. Neji slowly got up from the bench, taking a deep breath and nodding to Sakura. He walked over to the door and the woman opened it enough so that he could get inside. When Neji stepped into the room, hearing the door close behind him, he immediately began looking around the room, taking in as much information as he could.</p><p>   The lights in the room were dim, easy on the eyes. The room wasn’t too big, about as big as a surgery room, but Neji could see a window on one of the walls, meaning that there was another room looking into this one. There were two metal tables in the room, one was directly in the middle while the other one was about 5 feet away and seemed to have things on it, but they were covered by a black cloth. The middle table had leather straps attached to it, which somewhat alarmed Neji, but he didn’t show it as his eyes fell onto them. It wasn’t what he was expecting. Then again, he didn’t really know what he was expecting.</p><p>   Suddenly, the woman behind him spoke, “please sit on the table.”</p><p>   Neji carefully made his way over to the table with the straps on it, assuming this was the table she meant since it didn’t have anything else on it, and hopped onto it. Even through his clothing, he could feel the cold metal on his backside. Nothing he couldn’t deal with, though.</p><p>   The woman walked in front of him, giving him a once over before writing some things on a clipboard she suddenly had. Neji didn’t know where or when she got it, but he was certain she hadn’t been holding it before.</p><p>   “Name?” She asked, not moving her head, but looking up at Neji with her eyes.</p><p>   “N-Neji,” he responded, mentally slapping himself for stuttering. “Neji Hyuuga.”</p><p>   She asked him a few more questions and jotted down his answers onto the clipboard. They were all simple questions like his age, his height, and his weight, but then there was a question that seemed like way too rough of a transition.</p><p>   “Sexual status?” The woman asked out of the blue, keeping the same almost monotonous voice as though it was just a normal question (to her, it basically was).</p><p>   Neji stiffened, not ready for such an immediate personal question, but reluctantly answered.</p><p>   “Virgin...” he said quietly. He probably shouldn’t be ashamed that he hadn’t lost his virginity yet, and he wasn’t, but to share information like that made him uncomfortable, like he was disappointing someone, perhaps himself.</p><p>   The woman didn’t seem to notice his nervousness, and if she did, she didn’t show it, she merely nodded her head and wrote the information down. Neji didn’t know why he expected her to be surprised, she’d probably gone through this same process hundreds of times with much more surprising answers, but it still mildly puzzled him.</p><p>   The woman mumbled something to herself before clicking her tongue, looking back up at Neji from her clipboard. </p><p>   “Strip,” she ordered, her voice clear and with no hesitation, like it was just any other word.</p><p>   Neji choked on air. How can she say that so calmly? He quickly recovered, clearing his throat before apprehensively beginning to take off his clothing. He started with the flak jacket, unzipping it and slipping it off, handing it to the woman who was watching him with fairly obvious disinterest. Honestly, he was a little offended that she was just sitting there bored while he undressed, but he tried not to think about it, taking off his black sweater and pulling it over his head.</p><p>   Neji had to admit, it was really uncomfortable and borderline humiliating to stand in front of a woman while he was completely naked, all of his clothing -including his headband- having been placed neatly onto the floor, but he did his best not to show it. She eyed his body, squinting at the green mark on his forehead for a second and writing on her clipboard, glancing up every now and again. Once she was finished writing, she placed the clipboard onto the pile of clothing and told him to lie down. He did, wincing a little as the coldness of the metal table touched his back. Neji tried his hardest to suppress a twitch as he forced himself to stay still on the table that wasn’t getting any warmer, despite his body heat being through the roof, but it presented itself as a shiver instead and he bit back a hiss.</p><p>   The woman moved Neji’s arms and legs, strapping them down with his arms above his head and his legs being spread especially far apart. He didn’t like this. He didn’t like the feel of the leather straps rubbing against his skin every time he made a small movement. He didn’t like the feel of frigid metal against his entire back even though his long brown hair was beneath him. He didn’t like the feeling of being vulnerable and helpless, unable to do anything in his current situation. He didn’t like any of this, but he needed to do it. If he were to become a dependable Jonin, he needed to be able to handle something as simple as this.</p><p>   “Okay, I’m going to bring him in and then we’ll start the test,” the woman stated once the straps were fastened securely around his wrists and ankles, not so tight that he couldn’t move at all, but tight enough that his ability to move was very restricted.</p><p>   ‘Him?’ Neji thought. He hadn’t seen any men other than the previous test participant leave the room. Was “he” only now being called in? Who was “he,” anyway?</p><p>   The woman left the room, leaving Neji in silence. He turned his head slightly to face the window on one side of the room. It was tinted, so he couldn’t make out the faces of the people behind the glass, but he could see four figures on the other side. He saw what appeared to be a door opening to reveal another figure, the light of the hospital hallway making only the silhouette of the person visible. They didn’t move for a few moments, presumably speaking, but shortly after, they left the room with one of the figures that had been standing by the window following after them.</p><p>   ‘That must be “him,”’ Neji thought, still wondering who this mystery man was.</p><p>   The door to the testing room opened and the now-familiar woman walked in, but she only walked a few steps before stopping and mouthing the words, “close your eyes,” to Neji. Neji was already nervous being able to see, but now he had to close his eyes? Who in the world was this man?</p><p>   Neji cautiously let his eyes drift shut. A few seconds after he had done so, he heard footsteps leaving the room, but then he heard footsteps entering the room, the door creaking shut, then silence. He didn’t like the thought of not being able to see who was probably staring at his naked body, bound and unprotected, but he kept his eyes closed. Whoever was in this room with him was about to do unspeakable things to him and he didn’t want to have to look at them while they did it.</p><p>   There were slow, lazy footsteps getting closer to the table, and with each step, Neji grew more and more apprehensive, closing his eyes tighter with every clack of their shoes on the tile until they stopped directly next to the table he was laying on, feeling eyes burning into him.</p><p>   “You can open your eyes, you know,” a voice said next to him. It sounded tired. Not in the sense of not getting enough sleep, but more in the sense of being bored with nothing to do. It was familiar, really familiar, but Neji couldn’t put his finger on it.</p><p>   Neji was silent, keeping his eyes shut tightly, barely even letting his breathing be audible. Once again, he wanted to say something, if only just to show the man next to him that he’d been acknowledged, but he didn’t know what to say and it was starting to piss him off. Why couldn’t he say anything? Was he so nervous that he simply couldn’t speak? Well, the man next to him didn’t have to know that, so he kept his eyes and mouth shut. Speaking of the man next to him, who in the world was he? That voice was so familiar, he just couldn’t match it up with anyone in his current state. But he knew them, he definitely knew them. Neji didn’t know if that made him feel better or worse.</p><p>   “Well, you can keep your eyes closed,” the man said before walking over to the other side of the table Neji was on, presumably to the other table next to it. “It’s a drag, but I’ve got to administer your test, so I’d actually prefer if you didn’t look at me.”</p><p>   That comment. “It’s a drag.” Neji finally knew who the man in the room was, and his eyes were open in a matter of seconds. He looked over to the other table to see a black-haired man with a short, spiky ponytail facing away from him and taking the cloth off of the table.</p><p>   “...Shikamaru...?” Neji asked, voice quiet.</p><p>   The man stopped in his tracks, seemingly a little surprised, before chuckling softly, neatly folding the cloth and putting it in the far left corner of the table.</p><p>   “So you figured it out, huh?” The man said, turning around to face Neji, who’s eyes widened slightly. “Yeah, I’m the one administering your test.”</p><p>   Neji was...embarrassed. Not only was he completely naked in front of someone he knew, but he was completely naked in front of a guy. The guy that just so happened to be the one he loved.</p><p>   Neji doesn’t know when he fell for the lazy man, but at one point, those tired eyes and that slightly nasally voice was all he could think about. Every time Neji would see or talk to Shikamaru, he would get these foreign fluttery feelings in his stomach and it became really hard to find his voice. Just having a normal conversation with him became a nearly impossible feat.</p><p>   “W-why you?” Neji stuttered, confusion, embarrassment, and shame present on his face.</p><p>   “Because it’s my test, too,” Shikamaru replied simply.</p><p>   It was a lot less simple than he made it sound.</p><p>   “What...do you mean?”</p><p>   Shikamaru quickly grabbed some things off the table, shoving them in the pocket of his pants before taking a few steps toward Neji. The Byakugan user’s face was dusted with a light red, though it could be redder in Shikamaru’s opinion. He leaned down, putting his mouth directly next to Neji’s ear, hot breath causing a pleasurable shiver to run through his body.</p><p>   “I have a really hard time holding back when it comes to you,” the raven-haired man whispered lowly, gently putting a hand on Neji’s bare chest, relishing the way the man flinched and tensed under his touch, “so my ‘sexual endurance test’ is seeing if I can pleasure you without pleasuring myself.”</p><p>   Neji’s cock twitched. And Shikamaru saw it. He saw the way he reacted to him and he loved it. Just being here in this room with the brunette’s naked form in front of him, unable to do anything but look at him or struggle against the leather straps made him dizzy with arousal. He would be jacking himself off right now if he could, but that was against what he had agreed to.</p><p>   “So,” Shikamaru started, moving his face away from the bound man but staying right next to him, a devilish smirk on his face, “let’s get started, shall we?”</p><p>   Neji swallowed thickly, the heat in his cheeks increasing tenfold. He looked up at the man above him as he pulled one of the objects he had taken from the nearby table out of his pocket. It was a small thing, easily resting in the palm of the shadow bender’s hand. It looked kind of like a bullet, but the bottom flared outward, making it look like a sort of plug.</p><p>   ‘What’s he gonna do with that?’ Neji thought. It looked harmless enough.</p><p>   Shikamaru took something else out of his pocket, a small bottle filled with a clear liquid. He took the cap off, pouring some of the substance onto the bullet-shaped object, smearing it around with his fingers before putting the bottle down on the ground. He took one of the fingers covered in the lubricant and leaned over, putting it between Neji’s legs that were spread so beautifully for him and slowly pushing into Neji’s trembling entrance. The man squeezed tightly around his finger, not used to the feeling of having something inside of him, but Shikamaru just pushed a little harder, gently forcing his way into Neji as he squirmed around. Not even a few seconds after one finger was all the way in, Shikamaru pushed in a second. Neji gasped, tugging on the restraints that held him in place, once again clenching firmly around the fingers inside of him. He hissed in pain, forcing himself to relax once he realized that the hard clenching was what was causing his pain. Shikamaru twisted his fingers inside of Neji’s tight hole, watching as the man looked away from him, blushing brightly. Neji was blushing. Shikamaru had made Neji of the infamous Hyuuga clan blush that hard. He took a considerable amount of pride in that.</p><p>   “Shikamaru...” Neji breathed as Shikamaru added in a third finger, grimacing at the feeling of being stretched like this.</p><p>   Hearing Neji say his name like that nearly made Shikamaru lose it, twisting his fingers around and curling them before regaining his composure, but the sound that Neji made once he had done that almost threw him off the edge again. It was a short, shocked moan that Neji had to bite his lip to keep from dragging on. He may be strapped down and naked with three of his crush’s fingers inside of him, but he still had pride, even if it was only a singular shard of what it used to be.</p><p>   Shikamaru was having a little trouble holding it together, but he quickly continued, taking his fingers out of Neji’s hole. In place of his fingers, Shikamaru took the bullet-shaped object, pressing it easily into Neji until the flared bottom stopped it from going any further. The brunette whined quietly, not as satisfied with the object as he was with Shikamaru’s digits. The slightly tired man groaned at the sound. His arousal was only getting stronger and his erection was starting to get painful as it pushed against the front of his pants, but he knew there was a certain amount of time he had to last. He had to last.</p><p>   Neji was still looking the other way when Shikamaru turned to look at his face, but he put a gentle hand on his cheek, turning that burning red face and those hazy lilac eyes towards him. He leaned down, pressing a kiss to those soft, warm lips. Neji kissed back, body desperate for any sort of contact with the Nara. It made him feel like electricity was coursing through his veins and it made him want more. He had completely forgotten that this was supposed to be a test of endurance because he was about ready to beg for Shikamaru to do something. Something to help the growing need in his gut. Something to help his aching manhood find release.</p><p>   “Hey,” he said softly, pulling away from the kiss, “don’t forget why you’re here.”</p><p>   Neji abruptly jolted, pulling on the restraints in the process, suddenly realizing how bad this situation was. He might fail the test if he keeps acting like this.</p><p>   He looked at Shikamaru, who’s face was a deep red as he looked into his eyes. He was breathing heavily, trying to set himself straight. Both of them had at least fifteen more minutes before they could officially pass the test. But with such a short amount of time left, Shikamaru knew that he would have to up the intensity or the people in the room next to them would say it was “too tame” or “not rough enough” or something. He reached into his pocket, pulling out the final item he had grabbed from the table. A small remote with ten buttons each displaying a number corresponding to their level of power.</p><p>   “I’m sorry for this,” Shikamaru commented, shutting his eyes halfway and giving Neji a side glance before pressing the button labeled “3.”</p><p>   Neji choked as there came a strong vibration from inside of him, stimulating his inner walls. It took him by surprise, but he managed to keep himself mostly quiet, except for a few gasps and a pathetic whine that managed to escape past his lips. When Shikamaru decided that it wasn’t enough, he pressed the button labeled “5.”</p><p>   Neji started shaking uncontrollably at the amount of pleasure he was feeling. His breathing picked up and he couldn’t hold back the noises anymore. He weakly struggled against the straps on his wrists and ankles but to no avail. Neji’s eyes watered as he felt a knot begin to grow in his gut. He was going to fail the test. He was going to fail. He was going to cum and he was going to fail.</p><p>   “Shikamaru! M-make it sto-!” Shikamaru cut him off with a kiss, pulling away and looking at Neji with a serious expression.</p><p>   “Can you wait thirty more seconds?” He asked, placing a hand on his cheek.</p><p>   Neji could barely think, but he nodded. He would hold back. If it was for Shikamaru, he would hold back.</p><p>   Each second passed by like hours and Neji began sobbing, tears running down his face. He could feel the knot in his gut getting unbearably tight, but he wouldn’t let it snap. He couldn’t let it snap. Shikamaru told him to wait, so he was gonna wait whether his body agreed with him or not.</p><p>   Fifteen seconds.</p><p>   Shikamaru was kissing the tears off Neji’s face, turning the power up to “7.”</p><p>   Ten seconds.</p><p>   Neji was seeing stars. Seeing straight was a thing of the past.</p><p>   Five seconds.</p><p>   He was cracking.</p><p>   Four seconds.</p><p>   He was breaking.</p><p>   Three.</p><p>   Hyperventilating.</p><p>   Two.</p><p>   Lightheaded.</p><p>   One.</p><p>   Everything stopped.</p><p> </p><p> When Neji woke up, he was in one of the hospital rooms, dressed only in a patient’s gown as he lay in a bed. His wrists and ankles were bruised. His head was spinning. He felt terrible.</p><p>   “Are you okay?” A familiar voice sounded next to him.</p><p>   Neji jumped slightly. He hadn’t realized Shikamaru was there.</p><p>   “I...yes, I’m okay,” Neji responded to find that his throat hurt like hell. His voice was rough and raspy like he’d just swallowed a handful of gravel and then ate a brick.</p><p>   Shikamaru winced the moment he heard Neji’s voice. He was a wreck. He was a wreck because of him, and he hated himself for it, but he needed to make sure they both passed the test.</p><p>   “You did really well,” the raven-haired man comforted, leaning over the small rail of the hospital bed to give Neji a hug. A warm one.</p><p>   Neji didn’t know what to say. Even after everything he’d just been through, Shikamaru still managed to steal his voice. He loved him, he really did.</p><p>   “Shikamaru?” Neji said painfully, but Shikamaru just gave him a small kiss to shut him up.</p><p>   “Neji,” he started, taking the pale man’s hands in his fairly tanned ones, “I’ve loved you since we were in the academy.”</p><p>   Neji was at a complete loss for words now, he could only stare at Shikamaru with watery eyes and give him kisses. Lots of kisses. Tiny, soft, love-filled kisses that explained what he wanted to say without even saying it. Each of those kisses brought joy into Shikamaru’s heart. It was a drag that he had confessed to him while he was in a hospital bed recovering from overstimulation, but he just couldn’t wait anymore.</p><p>   Even though this was kind of a weird time, this was exactly where they wanted to be. Neither Neji or Shikamaru would have it any other way.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>